Hamburger patties are now prepared and packaged in exact shapes and weights of meat so that the hamburgers are all uniform. However, when the finished hamburger is placed in a roll or bun, the condiment added, mustard and ketchup, and the chopped onions, will drip and leak from the edges of the hamburger. No means are provided for retaining the condiments and other additives within the confines of the bun.